


Birthday

by marvel_ling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, F/M, Sexual Content, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_ling/pseuds/marvel_ling
Summary: Ino gives Shikamaru his birthday present.





	

Ino crawled between Shikamaru's legs and leaned over his shirtless form,creeping up his chest she placed kisses all the way up to his face. Shikamaru stirred and woke up.

"Hng..Ino, what are you doing? It's almost midnight." Shikamaru grumbled, propping himself up on his elbows. Ino grinned at him. 

"I know, there's only half an hour left of your birthday and I want to give you your present." Ino replied. 

"You already gave me a new shuriken set for my birthday. And didn't you make my cake?" Shikamaru asked. 

"Well yes, but you know..in half an hour, it'll be my birthday." Ino sat backon her heels. She was wearing a silky purple robe and a purple ribbon around herneck. She untied it slowly and slid it off her shoulders. 

Shikamaru's eyes widened. He glanced down at her breasts, almost visible behind her robe. She caught his eye and he looked away, turning red. He gasped, turning his head toward Ino's hand she had placed on his crotch. 

"Ino.." he groaned involuntarily as she stroked him through his pajama pants.

"You want me Shika?" Ino asked slyly. He closed his eyes, but didn't answer. "I think you do.." she giggles, pulling the waistband of his pants down slowly. She dragged her fingers across his chest and wrapped them around him one by one until she gripped his cock. Ino stroked him gently. 

"Oh god, Ino." he moans. 

"Just wait.." she breathes. She places her mouth on the head of his cock. Shikamaru reaches toward her at the sensation. His hand drops to the sheets as her mouth slides all the way down. 

"Mmm, ah..Ino.." he lifts his head to watch her slide her tongue along his shaft. 

"Does that feel good Shikamaru?" Ino teases, pulling his pajama pants off therest of the way. He nods.

"Yes, yes..keep going." Shikamaru gasps. Ino slips her mouth all the way downuntil she nearly gagged. She pulled away quickly. 

"Your dick is so big, I can barely fit it in my mouth." she grins. 

"Come here," his eyes flash with lust. He nearly pulls her on top of him. Shika slips her robe off. "You came here in only this skimpy robe and panties? Tsk, so naughty." 

He pulls her panties down over her ass. She stands up and slips them off for him. She resumes her position on top of him. He grabs her hips. 

"Do you have a, um..?" Ino trailed off. Shikamaru sighed, sliding his hands down her thighs. 

"No..I don't." he replied, expecting her to get off him, take her robe and leave. 

"Oh, whatever. I want you," she replied. Ino untied the ribbon around her neck and retied it into a bow, placing it on Shika's head. She kissed him deeply. "Don't forget. You're my present too." 

Ino raises her hips and slides herself on his cock. Shika reaches a hand up to grab her breasts. 

"Shikamaru! Yes, oh yes.." she moans. 

"God Ino.." he pants. She places her hands over his. 

"Harder. Shika, harder." Ino bites her bottom lip. 

"Ino, position change." Shikamaru moves his hands. Ino climbs off of him. He moves, letting her stretch out on his bed. The bow on his head falls off. He slips between her legs again and slides into her. Ino arches her back at the sensation.

"Hard, Shika." she says. He lifts her legs and places them on his shoulders. He thrusts rhythmically into her, harder with each thrust. Ino moans louder. He smiles down at her, he loves hearing her moans, and he's proud he's the reason. 

Shikamaru thrusts slower and pulls out, he cums on her stomach, "Oh god, sorry."

"That's okay." Ino replied. She slides her finger across her stomach and places it in her mouth, sucking on it daintily.

"Look at that Ino. It's past midnight. Happy birthday." he smiles. 

"Thank you." she smiles back. 

"Allow me to give you your present." Shikamaru quirks an eyebrow and smirks at her. He presses her legs open and licks around her slit. Using his fingers hespreads her open, flicking his tongue at her clit. Ino gasps, grabbing the sheets tightly. He swirls his tongue, moving in to suck on her clit. 

"Shikamaru..." Ino moans. His licks increase in speed. She wriggles around, lifting her hips to meet his tongue. Shika smirks again. He can tell she is close. "Yes, yes, oh my god. Shikamaru..oh god, I'm going to cum." 

She reaches her climax, waves of pleasure sweeping over her. Her body falls limp against the mattress. 

"How was that for a birthday present?" Shikamaru asked.

"Amazing. Remember, it was my idea." Ino giggled, running her fingers over his arm. He stands up and pulls his pajama pants on. Ino props herself on her elbows, wondering where he went. He comes back after a minute with a washcloth and a dry towel. He cleans her stomach and dries her off.

Tossing the towels in his hamper, he hands her panties over and she puts themon. Before she could stand up, he lies on top of her and lays his head on her chest.

"You didn't think you were leaving, did you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Okay.." Ino replied. He nuzzles his head against her breast. She smiles and places her hand on his head.

"I love you." he mumbles. 

"I love you too." she whispers back.


End file.
